


The Talk

by oceanlouuu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Relationship(s), Protective Sherlock Holmes, Single Parent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanlouuu/pseuds/oceanlouuu
Summary: For 6 years, it's just Sherlock and his son, Hamish. He raised him with the help of the people around him: John, Mrs. Hudson and even Mycroft.They were fine, they're doing great.But then, she came back.





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this will be my very first work here tho i never thought that it will be Sherlock related. i wanted to post a bangtan ff for my first but i never finished anything ._. and i really want to post this, so here it is!! this is full of angst but i still hope you'll enjoy this hehe (i only use my phone, sorry for any typos and such)
> 
> anyways, this is inspired from a picture i saw on pinterest. i really hope you'll enjoy reading thiiiis. thank you in advance!! 💖

"Is that all, Mr. Holmes?" her secretary asked from the door.

"Yes, you can go now," Sherlock answered without looking at her. His secretary bid him goodbye before shutting the door.

Sherlock breifly glanced at the clock by the table. It's nearly 7pm, he must have taken his dinner at this hour. He sent a quick message to John to call him. He stuffed all the papers he's been reading in a manila folder and put it inside his bag. He can continue his work at his apartment later. His phone ringed and he answered right away.

"He is fine, Sherlock," John said as soon as he answered.

"Give him the phone," he heard John muttered something he didn't hear because of the rustling noise and John shouting 'Hamish!'.

"You know it's bit weird to call him that, it's like I'm calling myself," John stated. "I didn't know you'd actually consider my suggestion for the baby names."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and put his feet on the table. "I didn't, it's the woman--" he stopped abruptly. He heard John heaved a sigh from the other line and was about to apologize but Sherlock cleared his throat.

"Where's he?" he asked instead and he can already hear from afar.

"Dad!" A smile formed from his lips as soon as he heard his son's voice.

"Hey, buddy. Did you ate dinner already?"

"Yes, Dad! Auntie Mary's food was delicious! Have you tried it? Have you?" Sherlock chuckled at his son. He just turned 7 this year and he's still an energetic boy. He doesn't know where he gets his energy, it must he the vitamins Mrs. Hudson gave to him.

"Yes, I have. Now, don't be a headache to them, okay? Dad's gonna fetch you later but till then, I want you to behave. Okay?" he reminded his son. Usually, he goes out of work by 5 but today, he needs to overtime so he asks John to look for Hamish. He can leave Hamish to Mrs. Hudson but the kid's too energetic for the old woman.

"Of course, Dad! I'll be a good boy for Uncle John!" Hamish giggled over the line and Sherlock can't help the fondness he's feeling towards his son. "Can I get a donut later?"

"No, sorry, buddy. You've been eating sweets for a whole week now," Thanks to Mycroft who gave his son a stash of different sweets when he came by last week. He always reminds his brother not to give his son too much sweet but being the stubborn he was, Mycroft keeps on giving Hamish sweets everytime he visits. Mycroft loves the kid.

"But Uncle Mycroft gave me those and if I don't eat it, molds will just pop up," Hamish muttered sadly and Sherlock can already picture the pout from his son's face.

"I'll buy you a dozen of donut next week, how's that?" he offered because he doesn't want his son to be sad.

"Really?!" he shrieked and Sherlock laughed at his cuteness.

"Yes, really. But you must behave first until Dad get you from Uncle John, okay?"

"Okay!" He asked Hamish to give back the phone to John.

Sherlock told him the time he'a gonna get there before dropping the call. He fixed his things before turning off the light in his office.

Being a father really didn't cross Sherlock's mind. Before, he really can't imagine himself being a Dad because of his personality. Sherlock's not dense. He knows he's rude, ignorant, unpleasant and an obnoxious asshole that everyone has the misfortune to meet and being a father doesn't really match his personality.

In the whole population of male in London, Sherlock William Scott Holmes was the least expected man to be a father.

But it was changed 6 years ago. When Hamish came to his life.

He never imagine that the word "Dad" would be his favorite word in the entire world.

The elevator ding-ed and he stepped outside. He looked for his car keys (his parents gave him that when he told them about Hamish. Saying he will now need an own ride because of his son) to his pocket when someone called his name.

"Mr. Holmes," Sherlock stopped at his tracks. Even without turning, he knows that voice. He heard it enough times to remember it. Though he was surprised to hear it after 6 years. He thought the person will never make an appearance anymore.

But he's wrong, obviously.

Sherlock straightened his back and turned around. And there he saw her standing by the elevator as if she's waiting for him to come out. He stared at her, hair tied at the back of her head, red dress peeking out under her cloak and face all made up. Her eyes meet his and a memory flash before his eyes but he brushed them off.

"Miss Adler," he greeted her like an old friend.

He greeted her like she's not the mother of his child.

Irene smiled at him. "Mr. Holmes, long time, no see,"

Sherlock folded his coat and drape it to his arm. Irene watched him with amusement evident in her eyes.

"Yes, long time, indeed. 6 years, right?" Sherlock asked innocently. He knows he hit something when her face changed.

She threw her hands up and let it fall to her sides. "I'm not here to argue, Mr. Holmes. I'm just here to see my son."

Sherlock couldn't hide the disbelief he felt. 6 years had passed and yet the woman never failed to amuse her.

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it?"

"Let me see my son, Mr. Holmes." She spoke firmly.

"Why? You left him to me, remember?" Sherlock asked.

For 6 years, he raised Hamish with the help of the people around him. People was shocked that the famous Sherlock Holmes had a son and the mother is nowhere to be found. For 6 years, he didn't hear anything from her and she never tried to communicate with him, just for their son. And Sherlock did the same. He didn't bother to find her even though it's an easy task for him. He let her be and focuses on Hamish.

Besides, why would he go after the woman who just left her child at his doorstep like some kind of muffin she gave to her neighbors as a greeting. She left her child only clad in a thin blanket inside a basket in a cold weather. She didn't even bother to knock on the door as she left him. If it wasn't for the baker beside the apartment that day, the child would have been gone frozen.

"I am the mother of the child, I have the rights to see him." Irene answered.

Sherlock scoffed at that. "You cannot choose when to be a mother. You practically left the boy at my doorstep," he spoke with hatred.

"You can't deprive me from seeing my son, Mr. Holmes," she raised her voice.

"Watch me," he turned on his heels and walked to his car. He can't stand another minute with the woman demanding to see Hamish.

"I am her mother, Sherlock." Irene said more firmly but her voice is laced with longing.

He ignored the emotion he felt when she called his name. Car forgetten, Sherlock turned around and face her. He walked towards her until they're one foot apart. Not close but Sherlock can see the signs of the past years left on her face. He can see the wrinkles and bags under her eyes but was covered with make-up.

Up close, Sherlock can see the resemblance of their son. There's no doubt that she's the child's mother.

"The moment you left him at my doorstep, you're no longer his mother."

"I had to do it, I have no choice," Irene answered with a small voice.

"You have and you chose to abandon him," Irene looked away and Sherlock stared at her. The Irene Adler in front of him is not the one who faced him years ago. She's so out of character and he knows why. He's aware that he's being hard but what can he do?

He waited for her to say something but a minute had passed and she remained silent. Sherlock take the cue to leave.

"Goodbye, Miss Adler." But Irene looked at him. Her eyes showed different emotions amd one stands out the most and he'd been seeing it for the last minute.

"Let me see my son, Sherlock." She asked, voice almost begging but he didn't budge.

6 years had passed and she never asked for Hamish. And she came back and demanding to see him as if she's asking for a toy she lend him years back. It's not easy. She doesn't know how hard it is to raise a child alone. Even though Sherlock has his friends and family to help him, it's still not easy. Everyday is a struggle. It got a lot harder when Hamish started asking for his mother but he can't give any answers because even he doesn't where Irene is.

He hates to see Hamish sad when he asks about Irene but what can he do, really?

"I'm afraid I can't do it, Irene," her name came out of his mouth easily. He said it with ease and years of familiarity with it. Saying it for the first time in the past ten minutes, bring back memories.

Memories he never forget, just buried deep in his mind.

Her eyes began to shine with unshed tears and hands tightly closed to fists at her sides. This is so unusual of her.

"Are you expecting me to beg?" her voice wavered, cracking at the last word.

Sherlock stood there motionless, he remains unbothered at the almsot crying woman in front of him. He's being cruel, yes, but he's doing this to protect Hamish. He's depriving Irene of being a mother to the boy but she's no longer the mother the moment she left him at his doorstep.

"Yes,"

A tear fell from her eye. "Please, Sherlock..." she choked back a sob.

"Goodbye, Miss Adler," was all Sherlock said before turning on his heels and head towards his car. As he closed the door of his car, he watched as tears fell continuously from her eyes, streaming down her face.

He maneuvered his car out of the building, leaving Irene weeping for his son. He was harsh, yes, but he's doing it to protect Hamish. Hamish is a very curious kid. He asks about everything and he really likes gaining new knowledge. But he's still a kid. He's still vulnerable.

Unlike Sherlock, Hamish is a transparent kid. You can easily read his emotions and what's going on in his mind. He gets happy and sad over simple things. He was sad when he learned that people kill chicken and pig to eat them. It took Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson hours to calm him down and since then, he doesn't eat any meat, even seafood.

Hamish is his innocent, curoius, vegetarian child.

And for Sherlock, letting him meet his mother will wreck him. He doesn't want Hamish to know that Irene left him when he's still a baby. Irene has her reasons, she said and Sherlock understands that. But she didn't know Hamish. Even in an early age, he already knows how to hold a grudge. He lectured him about that but it's the only thing he cannot stop his child from doing.

And when he learns that Irene left him, it will cause him pain that he'll probably carry until he grows up. He doesn't want his son to feel unwanted. It's the least thing that Sherlock wants him to feel.

Sherlock's not being selfish, he just wants to protect his son.

He parks his car outside John's house. Maybe he'll tell John that he talked to Irene but not tonight. For now, he just wants to see his son and hug him. But before he came out of the car, a thought crossed his mind.

_It was nice seeing her after all these years._


End file.
